


Ching Chong Bimbo Mom

by FuzzyWuzWriting



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Asian Female/White Male, Breeding, Domination, F/M, Raceplay, Rough Sex, Step-cest, Straight Shotacon, Throat Fucking, bimbo, oversized cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWuzWriting/pseuds/FuzzyWuzWriting
Summary: Commissioned WorkChing Chong Bimbo MomA Completely Useless ThotI’ll Fuck Her Brains OutA Haiku. Wait... That's japanese and she’s Chinese? I don’t care, she’s a stupid bimbo!
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Ching Chong Bimbo Mom

Coming home from school just to open his own door into a cloud of pot smoke was an annoyingly common occurrence for Samuel.

The young boy had brunette hair and hazel eyes, and anyone that saw them together never for a second thought that Cindy was his actual mother. The curvy Chinese woman had little in common with her black hair, pale skin, and slanted eyes. But on top of that, anyone that knew her personally would find it it hard to believe that she might have even raised a boy like Samuel.

Samuel was average height for his age of twelve, maybe a bit husky, but no doubt going to grow into it. His father had been a very tall man, broad and strong. A big part of what had gotten Cindy’s attention. He was an athletic boy with a natural talent for study that carried him through most of his academics. And a bit of a chip on his shoulder at his step-mother.

Cindy was a wanna be trophy wife who’d accidentally outlived the white hunk she’d found. The perfect man, strong, kind, with a pretty decent dick too. She had kind of wished it had been bigger, but the way he’d manhandled her had mostly made up for it. And maybe she had spiced up some of the tales of their time together to her sister, but either way they were all in the past now. He had been successful though, and between that and her own family’s funds she was taken care of. Cindy had plenty of money to support her pot and booze intake, she just had a hard time balancing it with being the step-mother of the boy who’d hated her since she met his father five years before.

Samuel just seemed to glare at her most of the time. He couldn’t believe his father had married this stupid fat Chinese bimbo. She wasn’t really that overweight, she was just naturally curvy! With natural large full breasts, and thick thighs and a plump ass. Pretty much every part of the 5’2 woman jiggled when she walked. Ok, sure she’d packed on a few pounds, but a little pot belly didn’t hurt when you had tits as big as her’s! 

At least that's what she told herself. Even if she couldn’t fit into her old clubbing outfits. And if she ever did get the nerve to take her little sister up on an offer to join her going out again she’d probably have to get pre-wasted to hold back her nerves… So instead she just stayed home in a haze of fumes and waited for her life to… sort itself out. 

Cindy liked to coast. She knew she wasn’t a great mom but just didn’t want to put in the effort. She wasn’t really made for it. Maybe if Clay had stayed alive… Ah well.

As her son stepped through the door, she looked over with a lazy smile as she leaned over the edge of the couch. “Oh, heeeey Sammy! Have a good day at school?” She was proud that she always made sure to greet her son coming home, she’d done the same for his father. Though in slightly less clothing then.

Only slightly, She was currently wearing nothing but an oversized old T-shirt, its edges scruffed by crums and cheeto dust. And a set of comfortable panties. Her black hair was up in a messy bun, with her bangs framing her smiling round face. Samuel cringed as he looked at her, and flinched away.

“Oh my god! Cindy put on some clothes!” At this angle, he could see right down her top! She’d stretched the collar of the shirt out with time and the deep view of her pale cleavage was not what he wanted. She pouted. 

“What? This is fine, I’m in my own home Sammy! I don’t know why you complain, you can’t see nothing?” She tottered to get up off the couch, almost tripping for a moment. Her shirt didn’t quite make it past both hips and her white panties were on display. The boy determinedly looked directly at her face.

“This is why I don’t ever bring friends over…” He spoke through clenched teeth, seething.

The woman had the good grace to blush just a bit, then grinned slightly. “Hehe, don’t want your buddy’s to see your mommy in undress?” She tried to wink at him, but a bit toasted she just closed one eye half a second before the other, his own were rolling at the display.

“Yeah! I don’t want them to see sloppy Mei from calling herself my-ugh! You’re not my mom!” Let alone ‘mommy’! He’d die before he called her that. She frowned and he let out an annoyed yell and stomped into the kitchen. 

“Mei? That’s not my name…” Said the confused woman. As she followed him. She had never heard of the game Overwatch, let alone had a chance of making a connection between herself and the fictional character.

He just ignored her as he opened the fridge. There wasn’t any food ready made of course. There was quite a bit of booze, he shoved aside a bottle and pulled out the milk. “What the... “ He turned around and held up the gallon jug that currently had maybe a couple ounces. “What the heck Cindy?! My god, you stay home all day, and you eat up all the food I actually like?”

Her face twisted up. “I had some cookies…” 

The boy looked incredulous. “What?! Couldn’t dip them in whiskey?!” He honestly had no idea what she drank, and when she raised a finger to correct him, he let out an incoherent yell and threw the nearly empty container at her.

Cindy let out a small shriek, but of course it bounced off her flailing arms uselessly. She was going to say that she’d tried cookies in alcohol before but it hadn’t been a good idea. And now she decided that given an extra moment to reconsider, she’d keep that to herself. Instead she went for an attempt at being a stern parent. “Samuel Smyth!” She said, trying to use his full name to get his attention. “You will calm down now!” She tried to stomp her foot, but honestly it just made most of her body jiggle distractingly. The boy blushed and looked away, his face a twisted rictus of disgust, both at her and himself.

“You will go upstairs and do your homework! And I… will go back and sit down.” Her attempt at being a stern parent pretty much faded away. She really wasn’t sure where to go with it. But ordering a kid to do homework was like, a punishment and a necessity right?

She turned and tottered back into the living room, proud of her parenting. Samuel watched her go, slightly incredulous at the woman’s random bullshit parental authority. And worse… as she turned he found himself staring at her ass, plump round cheeks that wobbled with every step. A shudder went through the young man, and he stared till she turned just out of view before screwing up his eyeballs mentally yelling at himself. That stupid, useless bimbo…

He walked after her, internally raging. He didn’t stomp as he looked back into the room, where his step-mother flopped onto the couch lengthwise, a content look on her face as she stretched out.. He could practically see the thought going through her baked brain. ‘I’m a good mom.’

She had closed her eyes for a moment, a mixture of content, and also warding off a moment of dizziness from rolling into place while under the influence. But she opened her eyes to a shadow standing over her. “Huh..? Uh, Sammy?”

The boy was staring down at her, his eyes… Oh they were so much like his fathers… but Clay had never looked at her like that. “You… are the most useless, annoying, ching chong bimbo EVER!” 

Her mouth dropped open. Useless? Ching chong?!? BIMBO?! “Sammy!” She said, her voice a mix of outrage and a little honest hurt… 

“No!” He cut her off with a violent shout and his finger in her face. “All you do it is sit around and get messed up! You don’t cook, clean, or even dress like a normal person!” It was true, Cindy hadn’t cooked actual food in years. Because she had Samuel… Clay had always been busy, and so an always over achieving Samuel had taken up cooking to impress his new step-mom. Cindy had taken it as an excuse to not do it herself. When her husband passed, she’d stopped caring much about her weight, even if she knew it would make it much more difficult for her to get laid. And had almost slipped into something like depression, but she felt she enjoyed life too much to call it that. Sure she did miss having fun, going out, getting dicked by a fat cocked stud. But doing those things just felt hard these days...

The boy kept lashing out, “You just wear stupid outfits to show off… Your stupid…. Fat cow tits!” Cindy felt her face starting to heat up, but then Samuel grabbed the bottom of her shirt and yanked it up and over her face. 

“These stupid things are the only reason dad wasted time with you!” And sure enough there they were, a heavy pair of round jiggly tits. They were round and surprisingly firm for their size with large dark areolas Extra large. D cups? Time to move a bit farther down the alphabet! 

“Sammy!” She yelled, trying to push the shirt down, but then she felt him cross a new line as a young hand roughly groped her breast. 

“These things were what got my dad wasn’t it?!” She had frozen up. Of course Cindy should have stopped him! Should have screamed blue blazed and probably slapped her step-son across the face! But it had been soooo long since a man had just groped her tits. She missed it… She found herself sucking in air, freezing up and not sure what to do. And all the while her pussy was tingling in the worst way. The way that used to get her in so much trouble…

And then, filled with anger Samuel swung and slapped one of her tits. “Aaahhhnnn!” The sound that came from Cindy was positively erotic.

The boy’s head jerked back. He looked from her tits, to his step-mothers face. Her shirt had fallen down enough that he could look into her eyes. They were watery, unshed tears filling them. But as she looked at him he could see her face getting red. “S-sammy…” 

Samuel growled and slapped her other one. “AAAAHHNNN!” Her moan was undeniable! Not to mention that her soft nipples had instantly hardened. 

“I knew it!” He gripped both her tits and squeezed them, the woman was biting her lip and her eyes rolled back at his abuse. He got his nipples around those dark swollen nubs and twisted. Cindy moaned louder than ever. Her mouth opened up, and one eye badly twitched. And she came within a cunthairs width of orgasm. “You’re such a dumb slut…” He growled, and his step-mother didn’t try to deny it, she just looked away, eyes closed in shame.

“Fine! You know what?! Dad’s gone, and if I’m going to be stuck with you I might as well get what he did!” He stepped back from the couch and started fumbling with his pants.

She whipped her head around at his words, figuring it out quickly and with more than a bit of shock. “No! Sammy that is NOT going to happen!” But he utterly ignored her. Cindy hated herself as a mother in that moment, because rather than make some kind of last ditch attempt to get some control of the situation she found herself staring at his pants.

She swallowed hard, knowing she was getting ready for a big disappointment. Cindy was a size queen, and had always had a thing for white guys. When she’d hooked up with Samuel’s father Clay she’d been a bit disappointed in what he was equipped with. It just didn’t quite tie into her fantasies… Which she knew some men could very much fulfill. But she was getting into her 30’s at the time, and he was a handsome single father from a failed previous marriage. So she’d bitten the bullet and done her best to domesticate herself for her man, taking on the roll of mother for the then 6 year old Samuel.

But before she could make any progress on that attempt, he’d passed quite tragically. The only thing she had left were memories and exaggerated stories she told her sister. Claiming that she missed her husband… but especially missed his massive white cock gaping her wet gash. Which it never had, but that was honestly the only language her very slutty little sister Sheena understood. But unfortunately for her, Samuel had caught her and Sheena speaking more than once.

“I know you just miss dad for his stupid dong! Well fine, I’ll give you a new one you can be a stupid whore for!” Cindy’s mouth dropped open at those words, her face flushing badly. She realized then that he had to have overheard her talking. She wanted to deny it, but she’d said those things, even if they hadn’t been true in multiple ways.

“N-no! Sammy calm down! Stop!” She tried to yell at him, but he was deaf to her. Her web of lies to her annoying bragging sister along with her lazy half assed attempt at motherhood had led to this. Samuel’s father had been… decently endowed. And there was no possible way the man's 12 year old son could ever conceivably have. She had rolled over on the couch, propping herself up on an elbow biting her lip as her son undid his pants and not even aware of how her still bare tits hung down tantalizingly before him driving him to even more of a frenzy.

“Sammy! You’re just going to embarrass yours-OH MY GOD!” The woman’s brown slanted eyes went wide and her rounded cheeks were stretched out by a dropped jaw. Samuel shoved his baggy pants and the loose boxers under down with a grunt and out sprange the biggest cock the woman had seen. Bigger than any man she’d ever been with, white, black, or yellow. Girthier than any toy she’d ever owned, and on par with some of the freakier one’s she’d seen online. 

It hung out, stiff and throbbing with precum already dribbling down. Watching some of it leak out her eyes followed it down and noticed his balls. Swollen fat testicles, they seemed to slosh with an ungodly amount of cum. Something that would be natural on some live stock breeding stud, not a little boy! “There! How do you like that big cock! Huh? How do I compare to dad?!” The boy bit the word out harshly, but in that moment he felt just a little bit of doubt.

All of this was anger at his mother, anger at his father. And… a bit of jealousy. Of course he thought Cindy was attractive, she was honestly the first crush he’d ever had when she’d wooed his father before the boy was old enough to ride a bike.

But her behavior had hit the tipping point with the long suffering lad. He was enraged, and pent up with a forbidden lust, and just a bit terrified that he really didn’t stack up to his father. That his ding-a-ling might be the biggest in his school, but could never compare to the massive throbbing piece of fuck meat that he’d heard his Step-mom tell Aunt Sheena about so many times…

Cindy stared at his cock like a rat looking at a cobra. Her mouth agape, but finally she blinked several times, looked him in the eye, then back to his cock. “It’s bigger…” She finally rasped out, then swallowed hard. 

“What?” Samuel’s question was bereft of the anger he’d been feeling. Honest confusion painted his face, but Cindy didn’t see it. She only had eyes for the preteen’s pole. Glued to it, her eyes wide she could only mumble the answer.

“Its bigger… than your fathers…” Samuel was so surprised he almost stepped away from her. Instead he reached to to grip his cock, his youthful grip only able to wrap around half the girth.

“Really? I mean, I know I’m pretty big. All the guys in gym class said so… But I thought dad’s was, like, huge?!” He said in surprise, one hand raised in confusion.

Cindy took a shuddering breath, then gave her head a little shake. “Uhuh.. He um… I, uh. I always wished he was bigger… like… you.” Finally she looked up at her son, and he could see it in her eyes. The truth. Not only had she stolen his father, she’d never been truly satisfied by the man. As hard working and honest as his dad had been, his stupid bimbo trophy wife of a step-mom had never been content with the man.

The anger the lad had felt surged back with a vengeance. His face twisted, a rictus of rage coming over his young feature. “From now on… You’re going to stop being just a useless… fat… slob of a bimbo mother…” Her mouth flapped again, taken off guard by his insults more than his demands. Was she really that fat…?

Finally Cindy managed to get some control and started to speak. “S-sammy I know I have some problems, but honey you can’t jus-” 

“Shut up!” he snarled at her, the woman giving an involuntary squeal. “You’re going to do all those things! And I’m not going to listen to you moan and complain! If you open your mouth you better be saying Yes! Thank you! Or to… to suck my cock!” Her eyes went wide, and to put action to words he swung his hips and his length of cock meat fully slapped Cindy in the side of the face. 

Cindy gasped, the feeling of warmth letting her know that her face had a smear of thick precum left behind. She turned her head back, and Samuel stopped holding back. He grabbed her head and with a rough grunt shoved the tip of his cock into her mouth.

She could have stopped it. She was a grown woman, even if she was a bit overweight and not very large to begin with. He was a kid, though one with a fat cock. She could have locked her teeth, turned her face… Struck back, punched him in that oversized cock, or twisted his balls. But as it came at her, that massive throbbing shaft, she opened her mouth. She felt guilty for all she’d done to him. She loved him, she knew it even if he didn’t. She felt so bad… and also… god damn her, that fat cock was something she’d dreamed about. And as it suddenly shoved between her lips, a musky scent of boy cum filling her nose as the taste of his exceptionally thick pre smeared over her tongue, she couldn't help but moan.

“I knew it! You nasty chink slut!” Her eyes went wide at that abuse, but Samuel grabbed her face and shoved his cock in brutally. “Just a thirsty asian thot! Wanting nothing but to be used by a white guy with a big cock! Well now you belong to me… ‘mom’!” The disgust and vitriol he packed into that word, more than his actions had Cindy screwing her eyes tight and suddenly sent tears trickling down her flushed face.

He shoved his cock into her throat, rapid thrusts fucking it, and making her tears worse. “Don't’ think crying will stop me you stupid bimbo! You have this coming.. So… hard!” He grunted the last word and speared his cock head into her throat, feeling it bent as it was engulfed. Loud wet choking noises coming from the surprised milf as she was fucked in such an awkward angle.

He groaned, eyes rolling back a bit. Then looking down, he saw she was in a similar state. Her eyes wet with tears that had fallen down her face, and her nose running a bit made it worse, a sticky nasty mess around his cock. Her face was red, and getting worse. He felt a momentary tinge of worry, and with a grunt shoved her off his cock. 

She hung off the side of the couch for a second, gasping, and even spitting up a small pile of white and clear throat goo, saliva, and probably some alcohol. Samuel frowned, feeling a bit worried, but then he noticed her tits. Big fat dirty pillows, still uncovered by her tight shirt. Some shining spots where spit and precum had gotten on them. “Alright! Stop being a wuss!” She looked up in surprise, trying to speak.

“S-sammy… You can’t just-Agh!” He didn’t hurt her, just shoved her over almost violently. She was on her back, surprised.

“I said to shut up! I thought your stupid bimbo mouth would be better…” Honestly it had felt really good… but that bit of worry had stopped him cold. But he had a second plan, plan B for… “But that's fine! Obviously you can’t handle a real white cock like this… even a stupid thirsty ching chong bimbo… But thats what you have stupid fat tits for, right mom?” 

She looked at him in open astonishment, her tits? Also to be honest she could have handled that cock… maybe. She was pretty confident in her throat skills! They were just a bit rusty. And yeah, her Sammy was bigger than anything else she’d ever experienced… but mostly she had been surprised was all! And not to mention that angle was truly atrocious for a proper face fucking. 

Cindy’s contemplation on the difficulty of dealing with him orally was disturbed as the boy grunted and stepped up onto the couch. “Oh god…” She said, looking up. The boy stood with a foot on either side of her stomach, and his massive cock and balls hung over her like the sword of damocles. She couldn’t believe this was happening! Her Sammy had a bit of a chip on her shoulder, she knew. He missed his father, gone nearly a year now. But he’d always been a sweet boy! He’d never raised his voice at her, save in the worst days immediately following Clay’s passing. Sammy had never even hinted at using some of these racial slurs! The ones she’d always thought more silly than truly insulting… but… Her sister. She realized Sheena loved to use them, and seemed to get a kick out of it. Especially when she was talking dirty about the lastest guy who’d picked her up at a club and rearranged her insides.

Those stories always made Cindy feel dirty, and horny to go along with her. But now she realized that maybe listening to her sister talk about them over a video call while she was well past sober and Sammy was home… might have been a bad idea. Obviously the boy had taken some lesson’s.

With a mild grunt, the boy squatted on his Step-Mother’s soft stomach. His heavy balls rested on her ribs, and his fat cock came down to slap between her tits, and the tip of it, so damn long.. Hit her rough on the mouth in the second before she turned her face. “Sammy! Get off! You can’t… you shouldn’t do this baby!” She was making one last chance, it was pretty much pointless. He was in control, she hadn’t even tried to stop him from nearly choking her out with that fat cock.

And now its long hot shaft was buried between her big fat tits. He grabbed them, and started to work his cock between them. “Yeah right!” Samuel said with a laugh as he slowly started to fuck his step-mom’s breasts. “Then make me Cindy! Get me off your chest? Tell me how bad it was gagging on my cock!” He jerked his hips and the tip of his shaft bounced before smacking her on the cheek. “Make me stop… or… admit your nothing but a slutty slant eyed whore… and be useful for once! Put your stupid fat tits to work, and do something, just once! For someone other than youself, you stupid bimbo!”

Cindy shuddered, guilt burning through her brain, and god why was his cock so big? Fuck it smelled good too… She was moving before she came to a conscious choice. Her hands came up, pale fingers, red paint on the nails chipped. She put her hands over his, and with a sneer he pulled away. So now she just held her breasts instead, and squeezed them together around his cock. As she did Samuel’s look of disgust turned to one of wonder. His oversized cock was suddenly put between a pair of plump tits that seemed perfect for it, and the woman who he’d grown to resent looked up at him with her tear streaked face and tried to smile at him.

“O-Ok… Sammy… f-” She gasped lightly, then spit the words out. “F-fuck your chink mommy’s tits!” She worked her breasts up and down, and Samuel was pumping on instinct before he gave it any real thought. He grunted, moaned, and put a hand on the back of the couch to steady himself.

“Y-your not my.. My mommy! Ung!!” His cock slid through her tits, slicked with sticky saliva from her throat, but just a bit rough in spots as it dried. But then he watched in astonishment as Cindy opened her mouth and started to lick and suck on his cock with expert motions on every thrust. Making it wetter with each thrust, and just feeling amazing.

Plap-plap-plap! His hips hit her big breasts, his balls swinging back before hitting her stomach and dragged almost up into her tits. The boy moaned and couldn’t believe how good it felt. She got them nice and wet then turned her head to the side, so he could just thrust freely and she could speak.

“That's it! Use that massive white cock on me Sammy! Oh god I’m a terrible mother, but I’ve got the best tit’s you’ll ever fuck baby! Use them! Use me like the stupid bimbo I am!” He gasped and his hips hammered her tits so hard it hurt a little, but she honestly felt she deserved it. And it made her Sammy feel good. “Just use me baby! I’ll be better Sammy! I’ll be a good mother, a proper one! And I’ll milk my baby’s big cock every day and night!”

“You’re… a stupid bimbo… and you don’t even… do that right! You don’t put on enough… ugh! Lipstick! Or stupid makeup! And you should dress like… like the asian slut you are!” She was nodding along rapidly, her tongue out to catch the tip of the boy’s cock. “And learn to suck my cock better!” 

She felt embarrassed, remembering how hot she used to be. Always dressed like sex walking. Perfect curves on a short frame that made her skinnier sister jealous. Now she was chubby, never put on makeup, hadn’t properly done her nails in months even. And so man old sexy outfits that probably wouldn’t even fit anymore! She’d fix it, she’d do it right for him! And oh yeah! 

“I can baby! I can suck your cock! I won’t gag! I can suck it, I can throat this big fucking, nasty boy cock every damn day for you Sammy!” Samuel’s eyes went wide as she spoke, his hips thrusting mindlessly, his orgasm approaching rapidly. “You just give me a chance and Mommy will use her slutty ching chong bimbo cock suckers to milk out every drop of my baby boy’s-”

“Ah, ah, UNNNG!” Samuel cut off her whorish diatribe as his swollen balls tightened up on her belly before exploding out a gout of cum all over her face. It covered her, and like a good whore she opened her mouth, and bent her head down. It still covered her face, and sent several shots into her hair, but she caught the last thrust of his cock with her swollen abused lips and sucked for all she was worth. 

Cindy’s cheeks hollowed and her lips seemed to elongate as she sucked and sucked. She was slightly worried that he’d already blown so much onto her face. As amazing as that was, she wanted, NEEDED to swallow her baby boy’s cum. She did not need to worry, the poor pent up boy’s cock flooded her with what felt like an impossible amount of jizz, her stomach getting a bit more padding it felt like as she gorged on white boy jizm.

Finally he pulled back, and slumped back wards. Her knees were there, the expert cock milker had bent them to give her son a place to rest as she sucked in air and dealt with the excess baby batter that had plastered her face. 

“I can’t… believe I did that…” The boy said between gasps of air as he regained his wind. “You have… amazing… boobs, mom…” Cindy froze up for a second. Her thumb pushing cum into her mouth still, then continuing before she sucked on it, lips curling into a smile around it. She looked at him, and he didn't seem to notice. But that was the first time he’d called her mom since his father had passed! And all it took was to titty fuck that big cock? Worth it!

He did snap out of his daze after a moment though. “Did you mean it?” He asked her, a slight edge to his voice. 

“Hmmmm?” Cindy sounded, her tongue extended to lick cum off the palm of her hand. 

“You really think you can suck on my cock without gagging?” Hearing her talk so nasty had been the tipping point that had made Samuel explode.

The cumslut stopped, and her face flushed a bit. “Yes. I… I’m pretty confident I can honey…” She looked from his eyes, to the fat cock throbbing on her stomach, the head of it was just between her breasts. 

The boy grunted and got up from her knees, a wicked grin on his face. “When you get… ready again, I’ll take care of you, alright baby?” He shook his head.

“Let's do it now.” Her eyes widened, but he leaned in closer, the tip of his cock coming closer. And as he did she realized it wasn’t just a flaccid lump on her chest, it was still stiff enough to suspend, just at an angle. Her breathing started to speed up. He was nearly hard again! If anyone could have hearts in their eyes, it would be this Chinese size queen slut when she realized her little boy’s monster cock was still stiff enough to have fun. 

She’d always wanted a white stud with a monster cock and enough stamina to fuck her again and again… Cindy never imagined it would be the 12 year old boy she’d been caring for the past 6 years. She gave an unsteady nod and her mouth opened. She thought she’d start to suck on the tip, but yet again he shoved his hips forward and it. “Mmmph!” At least he didn’t ram it right down her throat, not yet. 

“Hng… I always knew.. You’d be good at sucking cock Mom..” God she loved to hear that… her sweet little white boy calling, calling her mom, and talking about her being a slut. It hit so many fucked up pleasure centers in her twisted brain. And hearing it her tongue swirled around his cock, and in seconds the boy went from semi to ridged hard. 

She patted his thigh several times, he started to push it down her throat but noticed and stopped. “What?!” He asked in a plaintive tone, pulling his cock from her mouth with a wet gasp on her end.

“I… Better angle. Let me sit up baby, I promise, I can take it, but let me do it better, ok?”He stared at her with a discerning eye, then huffed.

“Yeah, whatever.” His annoying pothead mother gave him a bright sunny smile. It was ruined by her sweat, spit, and cum covered face, but it was honest. He grunted as he pushed up to stand on the couch. He started to hop off but had an idea. “Sit up Cindy, I know a better angle….”

He grinned nastily, but she did as he commanded, upset that he’d gone back to using her given name. She sat up, and realized he was still standing when his fat cock hung out inches from her face. Cindy bit her lip, staring at it. It was amazing. And then he swung his foot out and straddled her on the couch, his fat cock suddenly looking at her. 

“Oh…” She squeaked as she realized the angle. 

He grunted, and waved a hand at her. “Take your top off first. Its so dumb…” She blinked, and quickly complied. “I hate when you wear those stupid baggy Tshirts around the house. If you want to use them as pajamas whatever! But from now on you have to put some effort into your outfits!” He growled the words, and she surprised herself by nodding.

“I didn’t realize it bothered you so much Sammy.” She said to the boy, looking past his monstrous cock to his face.

“Well…” he looked away, a faint blush on his face. “You’re really pretty Cindy… and I miss seeing you like that.” She felt another stab of guilt run through her, but at the same time it felt like her heart melted. 

“Aw… ok just… I’ll make an effort baby, ok?” She reached up and started to stroke his cock. “I’ll be a better mother! I’ll do more… and… I’ll keep taking care of this monster…” She looked at it with blatant longing.

Her words got through to him, and he winced. “I… Is this normal?” he asked, a 12 year old with what felt like a foot of cock being stroked by his suddenly eager step-mother. 

The woman blinked. “Honey, it’s the most normal thing in the world. I’ve wanted to have a white stud with a big cock like yours just to make me into his woman my entire life… I thought it was your father, but it was you Sammy… So please, just use me like the dirty chink slut I am… and… can you call me Mom more often?” He blushed again as she spoke. Her hands, unable to even fit around it, kept stroking his length.

“Ok Mom… Now open that stupid bimbo mouth.” Her breathing sped up, and she did.

“Aaaahhnnn!” She sounded off, already sounding like a moan as her boy shoved his meat into her throat. “GUCK!” She immediately gagged once, but got it under control. 

She worked hard, eyes tearing up, but her hands grabbed at his hips. She struggled working her throat, and he felt her actually swallowing the tip of his cock and let out a loud moan. She squeezed at his hips, and with a shove Samuel helped her out. His cock plowed into Cindy’s throat, bent downward just enough to make the trip, and filled her all the way. “Oh… fudge…!” the boy moaned aloud.

Cindy’s nostrils flared, and she felt his cock just filling her throat spreading it out. Her mouth watered badly and drool began to fall from her chin. And with a grunt the boy shoved off and pulled most of his length out of her mouth. Her eyes went wide, but looking up she smiled at him around his cock.

“You’re such a slut mom.” He told her to her face, a vicious grin on his face. She answered with a loud moan that he felt through as cock as much as heard. She made another sound, and her hand smacked his ass. The boy laughed and pushed back in. Her next throaty moan was definitely felt, and was like a muffled sound of longing from the middle aged size queen. 

He started to work his hips, fully fucking her mouth. His balls swinging back and forth as loud wet “GUCK GUCK GUCK GUCK!” Sounds filled the room. 

At one point the boy fully raised one leg up onto the back of the couch and started to just buck his hips as she took his shaft like the thirsty pro she was, messy drool and spit running down her chin, her neck, and getting her bouncing shaking tits soaked. 

“Unnng! Oh wow… Momm it's so good… Oh god, your moutthhh…” She just took it, controlling her breathing with long experience coming back to the fore. She’d never taken a cock this long, and only a few that came close in girth. Her little boy was amazing… “Such a… a dirty bimbo… With your stupid fat tits… and your round ass… I love seeing it... your panties… I always yell at you… but i love it mom! Aaaahn!!” Having his cock working in and out of her messy mouth certainly made her son really open up to her. She couldn’t wait for him to open her up…

He started to really get into a rhythm when suddenly a sound was heard. It was high pitched, fast rhythm. It was a popular rap song by a famous female black rapper known for being a slut. It was her sister’s ringtone. 

Samuel stopped and saw that she’d had her phone on the couch, it was sticking out near the back of the cushion, and the boy grinned. “Gimme. Give it, give me your phone mom.” She whimpered around his cock but obeyed. Her hand slapped the couch a few times before she got it and passed it up. 

Samuel looked at it but already knew who. Aunt Sheena calling, actually video calling. It was the norm for these two, and the most common way they spoke when he had eavesdropped. He grinned nastily, still working his hips but in shallow thrusts. One hand in her messy hair as he answered the call.

The phone went dark for a moment, then lit up to a pretty asian woman. She had long straight black hair with red tips. Her face was similar to his Cindy but a bit thinner in the cheeks. Also she had on a lot of makeup. Bright pink lipstick, heavy eye shadow, and plenty more. Her ear’s both had several piercings, with large hoops hanging from the lobe. And he was sure she was dressing in some slinky club outfit. 

“Hey Auntie! Mom’s kind of busy right now.” He said it pretty calmly, but the hand not holding the phone was buried in Cindy’s hair and his hips get going, fucking her pretty mouth as he spoke to his aunt, her sister Sheena.

The woman had her mouth open but it closed with a frown. “Sammy? Oh, hey cutie!” Shenna was always a flirt, it seemed to ratchet it up around the young boy. Truth be told she’d been jealous of her big sister nailing Samuel’s father, and had even given more than one wayward thought to how much of a stud the boy would be when he was older. Obviously a 12 year old was out of bounds, even for the sexy asian who’d just barely started her thirties. Alternatively, she could also see about finding a man and settling down… but hey, she still hadn’t found one with a nice fit cock like the one that had gotten her big sis under control!

“She is huh? Well that's a bummer. How long should it take her?” she figured if he had her phone, not too long. Cindy was as addicted to her phone as most, and more than some.

“Oh… Ugh.. n-not long. She uh, has been working pretty hard…” He grinned at her, and she could see him looking at something off the phone. “Yeah… maybe another ten minutes…” And hearing that made the nearly insensate cock socket that was his mother let out a small moan. Sammy froze up, and Sheena frowned.

That had sounded like… was he looking at porn? Oh, he was starting young. She grinned at the boy. “Are you doing something you shouldn’t be, young man?” She smirked at him, and the boy just looked confused. Then got an idea of what she was talking about. He grinned back.

“Maybe… Why, you wanna, ugh… see, auntie?” There was motion on the camera, where the boy was thrusting his hips. She couldn’t quite tell, but had a strong instinct it was something dirty.

Sheena was a slut, she loved to hook up with guys, sometimes more than one. She knew a dirty grunt, she knew a moan. But as the boy talked in what was definitely a flirty tone, the experience club slut felt herself flush slightly. “Oh… you. NO, I do not need to see whatever you’re doing over there.” She giggled lightly, but she had a hard time looking him in the eye. That was ok, he kept looking past the phone to where his mother was wide eyed staring up at him, her mouth spread wide, and his balls against her chin. “I mean… but I’m flattered you want to show me…” She finally said. Cindy of course heard and made a surprised sound, heavily muffled it resembled another light choking noise, and Sheena frowned again. “Um… is everything ok?”

Samuel looked at her with a truly dirty smile. “Oh yeah… Everything is fine… OH! And I found mom… But uh… she’s still gonna be busy for a while.” And with no more preamble the horny boy lifted his camera up high and angled it. 

She saw behind him, the living room. The angle looked wrong, and she realized he was higher up. Standing on a chair or something? He moved it again, and she got the distinct feeling the boy was working his hips, and she started to get a sense of dread. A loud “Hnnnn!” sound, a muffled Cindy crying out for him to stop, but not in any way, physically, or mentally prepared to try to defy her son. And a moment later the camera was tilted down, so that Sheena clearly got a view down to where her big sister was currency choking on a cock.

A massive fuckstick several inches thick, her sister’s mouth spread wide. And with a grunt, he pulled his cock out, and she watched inch after inch of it come out of her sister's cum glazed face. Finally Cindy was able to breath through her mouth. “Sammy!” She said, in absolute despair at her son revealing all to the other woman. Sammy angled the camera back to his face and grinned. 

“Yeah.. she’s gonna be busy a bit longer.” He shoved the phone out, holding it to the side of his step-mothers head with the camera pointed her way. “Say goodbye to Auntie mom…” The woman’s face was burning with shame, but she looked over to her sister, who had nearly dropped her phone and had one hand covering her mouth. 

“G-goobye… Sheena.” She bit her lip, a weak smile around it. 

“Good girl.. Now open that chinky mouth back up for me…” She did, her mouth wide, and as the tip of her nephew’s cock came into view, the phone was dropped to the couch. 

She heard the loud wet GUCK GUCK GUCK GUCKGUCKGUCKGUCKGUCK! As he not only pushed his cock into her throat, but began to fuck her in earnest. He didn’t care if Sheena was listening in the least. “Gag on it mom! Gag on this big white cock! You’re such a bimbo slut… You want it all don’t you?! Every single inch!” A loud erotic moan of complance came from the slutty ex-trophy wife as she sucked on her new master’s fuck stick. He finally pulled out, and gave her face a wet smack. “Lick my balls, and thank me for it like the good bimbo slut you are…” She was gasping in air, but nodded.

“P-please… please Sammy, let me…” She took a single glance at the phone, then decided she honestly didn't’ care. “Let me lick your big white balls! I want to ready all the tasty boy cream inside, baby! Give it all to your mommy!” She was almost cut off as he lifted his shaft and shoved his sack against her face.

The asian slut moaned and rubbed her wet spit and cum slathered face against his testicles like the truly wanton slut she was. “Ugh… yeah… lick em… love my balls m-m-mom… oh wow… Ok! Open up! Hng… I think I’m gonna shoot again..” Her eyes went wide and spread her mouth wide moaning for more and he drilled his cock into her throat.

The boy grabbed his step mothers head, her messy bun more unraveled than in place as he started to fuck her mouth like another hole. All of it was heard by her sister, every wet suck of her lips, every splat of his balls on her chin, and every loud gagging sound of her throat swallowing his meat in obscene wet sucking noises of pure lust. And as he moaned and started to cum, she only wished she’d done this sooner.

“Oh god… Oh god… m-m-mommy, HNNNG!!” The last few thrusts had been so rough she hadn’t been able to breath, her vision had started to white out and hearing him call her that! It was too much, she shoved a hand between her legs, into her panties and desperately fingered her pussy as her perfect little stud began to pump his cum into her. Every drop this time went directly into her waiting mouth, happy and eager to serve her son like a good slant eyed slut. 

“Ung.. Ung… wow…” He gasped, not really able to talk, his cum was filling her belly, and the woman gulped hard and fast, slumped into the couch to make the angle down into her throat easier. He didn’t let go of her head for a while, even as the flow slowed down. Cindy breathed as best she could, through her nose, around his girth in her windpipe. She’d neve been so glad to not have a true gag reflex, she could just be a perfect submissive toy for her Sammy’s monstrous cock.

Finally he pulled out, and with a grunt stepped off the couch. She was panting, but reached down to pick up her phone. Her sister was on the other side, still staring. Her face glistened with a sheen of sweat. “Cindy…?” Sheena whispered to her big sister. The older woman just smiled at her but directed her main attention to her son.

Samuel still loomed over her, but leaning back to give her space. His cock dangled, finally truly soft. For now… “Ok… I.. need to take a shower. You… need to make me some dinner!” His mother nodded at him, a smile on her sweaty and cum stained face. She reached up to swipe away several loose wet strands on her glistening brow. “Then you can get cleaned up and later… Make sure there’s a space in your bed for me.” Cindy’s mouth opened a bit, her breath coming fast as she gave another rapid nod.

“O-of course Sammy. Don’t worry, Mommy will take care of you this time. Alright?” 

“Good… you’re still a stupid Bimbo mom…” She bit her lip and nodded. He sneered, annoyed at her. On a whim the boy put his hand on her face, grabbing her chin. “Open your mouth.” He said, and she did, her sister able to witness it this time. 

Samuel sucked at his tongue, gathering saliva. Her eyes widened, and her mouth didn’t just open a little, it spread wide as she craned her neck back to make an easier target. Samuel spat into his mother’s mouth. She closed her mouth and made a long, loud moan of delight. 

The boy stepped off the couch, and went up the stairs without looking back to the mother he’d just violated. 

She looked to her sister, who stared at her in absolute shock. She disconnected the call, and stood up to head to the kitchen on slightly unsteady legs. Her throat hurt a little bit, but she was out of practice. At least she’d been able to just relax her jaw so she never cramped up. Her son was a natural at dominating sluts. She was so proud!

The next hour went by in a blur. She heard him start up the shower, and she rushed to begin cooking. Washing her hands and face, she wanted it to be perfect. She was still a mess, her bun more undone than up, eyes were red rimmed from tears, and her lips swollen from the rough abuse. Not to mention she just felt… sloshy. He’d pumped so much tasty cum down her gullet. 

Her pussy refused to dry up as she worked, the smell and taste of his cock, the way he’d treated her. She had a fire lit in her bimbo heart. When dinner was ready she gave a nervous call upstairs, and he came down casually. He was just in a ratty tshirt and some shorts, and now that she’d seen it the woman couldn’t NOT see the outline of her son’s mammoth cock. The smile she had for him was sincere, loving, and immensely thirsty. 

The boy sat down and smiled as she put down food, but did frown. “You aren’t eating mom?” Was that actual concern for her? Cindy was touched… He still cared! 

“N-no baby, I’m… well I”m pretty full right now.” She put a hand to her pot belly, and the boy had the temerity to flush just a bit. “I’m gonna go clean up myself, ok honey?” The boy nodded, a slightly thoughtful look on his face.

“Ok, I have homework to do after I eat anyway.” He nodded to himself, and she was so proud of his diligence. How many parents never had to remind their kids to do homework?! It reminded her of his father, such a good hard working man. Samuel was all that and more. He looked up and interrupted her thoughts. “But after you shower… put on something… well...” His young gaze went up and down her body. Her wide hips, clad in only a pair of soggy panties, and the shirt she’d put on but had been a bit see through for a while from soaking up the fluids on her tits, and now just seemed to still emphasize the deep cleavage of her Chinese mommy milkers. 

“Something fun.” He grinned at her, a smile that seemed almost wrong on a 12 year old, but sent a shudder through her body. She found her face heating up at the rapid reminder that her relationship with her son was never going to be the same.

She nodded quickly, breathing through her mouth in excitement at the oncoming taboo encounter. “I-I will Sammy, don’t worry.” She bit her lip for a moment, it had been a long time since she’d put any effort into looking sexy.

After that it had been nearly impossible to resist rubbing one out in the shower, but she’d persevered. She felt an overwhelming sense of… ownership. She felt like she belonged to Samuel now, from the moment he’d grabbed her tits… or from when he’d splooged all over her pretty face while fucking the pair. Yeah… she was her little boy’s property now, and soon he’d cement that ownership in the best way there was.

She showered, shaved, washed her hair, plucked her eyebrows, put on makeup, and even took some time to apply some quick press on nails rather than leave the chipped mess from before. Her hair was done up in a much better bun, but she’d teased out a few strands that framed her face. Then she’d squeezed herself into one of her favorite outfits. Something she hadn’t worn in a long time… Something she’d go out in hoping to find a guy to rearrange her insides. And then she stopped.

She wasn’t going to a club. She… was a horny chink bimbo… waiting for her monster cocked stud, who just happened to be her son… She had to take a moment to shudder as it all hit her again. But yeah, she was a bimbo, and she didn’t need to entice him, just to make it more fun for him. 

Breathing a bit faster in excitement she tossed aside the outfit and chose something else. 

It was a bikini. She’d only worn it the one time. It had been a couple months before Clay had passed, and the three of them had gone to a pool party hosted by one of his friends. Clay had gotten so terribly jealous, all those men had been staring at her. The majority of them had been married, and she’d loved every second of it. But when he’d gotten upset she’d left it on the side of her closet with the items she didn’t care for… or didn’t fit too well. She hated that that part of it had grown for that second reason mainly.

But she also remembered that on that day she’d spotted little Sammy staring at her more than once. At her but, her boobs… Well, she couldn’t blame the little guy, not every day you see your sexy asian step-mom running around in a tiny sling-kini. The straps that went over her tits only covered about a third of them. They weren’t extra small, she just had nice big boobies. And they were bigger now with the bit of extra weight she’d put on over the last half year.

It was supposed to be a normal bathing suit bottom, but her ass swallowed it everytime and left her with little more than a thong. Finally she grabbed some body oil and started rubbing it on. Soon every inch of her glistened, and she just barely kept from biting into her just recently lipsticked lips. Her soft cock suckers were now a sinful red color, perfect for exciting a young stud… she hoped. 

She looked in the mirror, glad she’d taken the time to shave her underarms, but realized she’d forgotten about her pussy! Well… his father had liked that, but… she decided she could go clean up, when there was a knock at her door.

She jumped slightly, nervous despite herself. Why? She wasn’t a virgin on a wedding night! NO! She was a horny thirsty single mother who wanted to be dicked down! By her… sweet… reliable… handsome, but still cute, and oh so perfect little Sammy… Him and his monstrous cock. She was just starting to zone out when he knocked again.

“Cindy! Are you in there? I finished my homework and… and I’m coming in!” There was just the slightest bit of hesitancy in her step-son’s voice. He was still just a boy, even if he had a knack for dominance. She was still a woman that until today had been the adult in the relationship… now she was a bimbo sub. 

She tried to move for the door quickly. “I’m coming!” But he was already opening it. She froze up, arm outstretched, then took a step back instead. She put her hands behind her back, and stuck her chest out. Her face was burning red, the shade of it going down to her chest but not that easily seen in the low light. She’d only put on a pair of dim bedside lamps.

The boy stepped in and stopped. His eyes went wide, his mouth opened. “Woah…” That word sent a thrill through her eager to please heart. 

“I… I’m ready for you Sammy… I hope you think… that your mommy looks pretty.” He stared at her, his eyes going up and down her body. Taking in her outfit, then her hair. Back to her big tits, and then to her red lips… Back to her body again, the way the sling-kini gripped a fat cameltoe. The boy was breathing a little fast just looking at her. His eyes had glued to her crotch, and the way her bush actually stuck out from the lewd outfit. Samuel was very nearly salivating. He loved it… and she felt a thrill of pride fill her like nothing she’d ever known. She’d done it, she was the perfect slutty bimbo for him!

“I… You look…” He remembered seeing it before, and the way his dad had gotten upset. It made him narrow his eyes. “You’re such a slut Cindy.” He said in a surprisingly cold voice. She sucked in a sharp breath of air.

“Hng… O-only… only for you baby.” she got out, trying to control her breath. But he honestly enjoyed the way it made her big tits rise and fall quickly.

“Oh yeah? I remember you wearing that out… everyone stared, and dad… well… You know.” He’d been upset, and they both knew. “Tell me the truth.” He stepped up to her. Looking at her soft skin, the way the oiled skin glistened. “Did you ever cheat on my dad?” He looked her dead in the eye, but she was already shaking her head.

“No baby! I would never… I… I thought about it. But your father always took care of me… Even if he wasn’t that great in bed…” She looked at the boy’s crotch almost uncontrollably as Samuel frowned slightly.

“I… believe you. You’re a massive horny slut… a stupid chink bimbo… And now you’re mine.” That final word has such finality, that it made her go stiff, then she nodded. Her hair bobbing, and her fat tits jiggling. The boy grinned at that. 

“Ok, then yeah, from now on you’ll always dress like the bimbo slut you are. I wanna see your boobies, and lots of leg!” He nearly shouted it up at her, and she nodded like a soldier taking orders from their officer. The boy started to walk around her in a circle, inspecting the way her body was only fractionally contained by the slutty piece of cloth. “You’re going to start driving me to school! You’ll let me out of the car like my own bimbo driver… and everyone will see you.” Samuel’s hand struck out and smacked her ass cheek, hard. It jiggled badly and Cindy moaned. The boy grinned nastily at his mother and the rapid rise and fall of her tits as well as the reddening of her cheeks showed how excited she was to obey.

“Heh, everyone will know I live with a chink slut… but even they won’t know how much of one…” He was ready, and she could tell. The bulge in his pants looked ready to rip through the fabric. “I want…” he swallowed, and she could see it, the honest nerve of her son. He wanted her, but there was just that last bit of taboo… As willing as she was, standing there in a slutty slingkini that showed off nearly every inch of her body… Well without the rage from earlier he was having trouble finding the passion. 

It was time for his Ching Chong Bimbo Mom to save the day. She bent over, putting her tits right in his face. “Honey…” But he reached up and grabbed the strand of cloth over her left tit and pulled hard. 

“C’mere!” He said, and she bent over obediently. One breast came free from the motion, and he quickly yanked the fabric of the other. “Covering these cow tits up… just teasing me aren’t you mom?” His small hands grabbed both her breast, groping them as she bent over for his convenience.

“Uh huh…” She moaned, opening her mouth to say something when he stepped up and kissed her. It was anything but a parental kiss. Even if he had little experience in such things, the boy’s eager energy and talent for domination showed through.

He pushed his tongue into her mouth, and his hands let go of her tits to grab at her head and do what he wanted with her. Finally he broke the kiss, some of her red lipstick on his mouth. “You're mine…” He growled the words, passion, and just a bit of desperation there. He wanted her so badly… had for so long…

“I’m yours baby, I’m your mommy, your bimbo, you’re slu-’Mmmmph! Mmmmmmm…” She was cut off as he kissed her again, unthinkingly wrapping his small hands around her neck, he squeezed but not quite enough to choke her. It was like he was just wanting to make sure she couldn’t get away…

He broke the kiss at last. “Get on the bed mom, I want you, right now.” She turned, heading for it with a nod. “Wait!” His hand caught hers. “Bend over… right there!” He pointed at the edge of the bed and she did, the round oiled up globes of her pale jiggly ass spreading for him.

“Twerk it!” he commanded. She was surprised, but had to smile at the command. It had been years since… but she obeyed. Spreading her legs a bit more, she started to shake her big bottom. In seconds she got the rhythm right and her fat ass clapped. God it was louder than she remembered, but then her jiggly backside was a lot bigger. 

Looking back he was entranced… mostly, he’d started to strip off his clothes, eager to get at her. “Ohhhh… I love making my stud nice and hard!” She nearly moaned the words. “”Do you like your mommy’s big ass baby? I only twerk it for you Sammy… Only you can make this stupid slant eyed bimbo bounce this fat booty!” He answered her words with a hard smack to her ass and she moaned again. “Yes! Smack that ass! I’ve been such a bad mommy…” He kept hitting it. “Oh god I’m the worst mother… just a nasty chink bimbo… I’ll be better baby, I’ll be a-aahn!” She was cut off by his next slap, followed by the boy reaching under her to grab at her pussy. 

HIs small fingers rubbed at it, and then his middle finger pushed between. “Ahhn! OH god… you feel it baby? My chink pussy is so wet for you… My dirty hole is begging for you, you and your massive white cock…” The boy was breathing hard, his cock so hard it honestly hurt. Finally he shoved it between his mothers round cheeks and her twerking became a grinding session for her 12 year old step-son.

“I’m gonna.. I’m gonna put it in you… I’m gonna put it all inside your stupid slant pussy!” She moaned out at that and wanted nothing more in her entire life.

Samuel lined his cock head up with her pussy, the wanton slut of his mother reaching back with one hand to pull the sling bikini aside, and between her legs to spread it with two fingers, eager for the invasion. The swollen cock head, slick with thick precum pressed to her entrance, and with a savage grunt the young boy drove his swollen cock head into her. 

“Ahhhn!” Cindy moaned like the whore she was, and mindlessly pushed back, taking more and more and of her son’s monstrous cock into her pussy. It should have hurt, and maybe on some level it did, but she was so turned on! She’d been pent up for a while before all this happened. But everything that happened today… her brain was like a box full of dynamite waiting for a spark. And her baby’s fat fucking cock…. BOOM.

“Fuuuuckkk meee!” She called out, her voice going up several octaves into a desperate whine for more. And he did, his small hands sank into her jiggly ass, and he ground his cock into her. Inch after inche shoved in, then back to work out a rough brutal pattern of thrusts. Pulling out to just the tip then sinking almost to the hilt into her, long impaling thrusts that had the woman’s mouth open, tongue lolling out in obscene pleasure as she began to orgasm as her son fucked her sopping wet pussy in loud nasty wet plunges. Loud wet sounds as her gushing pussy was destroyed by her Samuel’s fat white rod. 

“UNG! UNG! UNG!” The boy was working in and out of her in long deep thrusts, his balls swinging forward and just barely missing her pussy. It felt so good.. HIs mothers pussy was so tight, so warm. He wanted to go deeper, but just kept working his hips, kept thrusting over and over. Youthful energy giving him the drive to nonstop pummel her thirsty cunt far longer than she expected. Cindy looked back, and realized something. 

“Do it baby! Put it all in! Give your slutty mommy that nasty white cock! I can take it! I’m your dirty bimbo fuck toy Sammy! I’m a horny ching chong slut just for yo-unnng!” He slammed his entire girth into her as far as he could and her brain fogged over for a second. Her pussy had never felt so full, and for just a moment she wondered if this was anything like child birth? Nah… this felt.. Fucking amazing! “Ahhn, FUCK YES!” She screamed out, but Sammy was too far into it, too turned on.

He did one massive full length thrust. A second, balls slapping into her clit like a wrecking ball. And then a third that felt like it was going to split her in half and her perfect little man moaned and emptied his load into his asian slut of a mother. 

The boy groaned loudly, and Cindy clung to the end of the bed, sure for a moment that her knees would give out. But she stayed up, and she felt his cum filling her. A thick warm sensation that flooded her insides, his seed pouring into her deepest places. “Oh my god… My baby… came in me… I'’m… I could get…” She smiled, a wide brainless thing as she contemplated the idea of getting pregnant with her own step-son’s child. And she liked it. 

“Ung… Oh my god… baby… you did it… Oh god I”m really yours.. Your bimbo mommy... “ She still had on that wide mindless smile, though her lips curved into a wide O as he pulled his cock out. She moaned as it left her, and his cum spilled onto the ground. There was so much… She’d need to clean it up later.. Like a good mother. She tittered at that thought, her mind a bit unstable. 

“Get… get on the bed Mom… I wanna do it again. I wanna see your face.” She looked at him in surprise, but it quickly changed to almost rapturous joy. Just like before, his cock was still more stiff than soft, and as he gave her ass a smack she started to move. Climbing onto the bed, not caring as cum leaked out of her. She finally got to the head of the bed, and gave her ass a shake.

“I’m ready for you baby…” She grinned back at him, a horny slut for her stud. If there was any softness in his cock, just watching that display destroyed it. She rolled over, laying on her back. The slingkini really wasn’t hiding anything now. The two top strands were on either side of her big oiled tits, and was in a similar state by her pussy. The lips of her sex were so swollen from stimulation that they held it aside easily. But she still reached down and spread her lower lips, inviting him… 

“Come here baby… Give Mommy that big white cock…” The boy audibly groaned at that, she grinned wickedly. She still had it…

Samuel scrambled up onto the bed, and stood over her. His mother lifted her legs, higher and higher. Displaying a level of agility that surprised the boy, she presented her pussy for him like the obedient chink slut she was.

“It's all for you baby… put it in me, make your mommy yours forever... “ He definitely already had, but she loved saying it. And he obviously loved to hear it, his cock was already dripping precum onto her. She wondered if he’d get on his knees, but she was a thick woman, and his cock was so long… instead he just angled down and her eyes seemed to flash. She knew there was a name for this angle.

The tip of his cock pressed to her pussy, and she breathed in sharply then moaned. “Do it… Put it in just like that baby… This is… Oh god, this is how you…” It was a mating press, but she didn’t have the guts to tell her son that. 

He groaned and his cock sank into her again. His eyes rolled back, and the look of pleasure on her Samuel’s face filled her emotionally while his fat cock stretched her thirsty pussy. “Yessss… Oh gawd!” She moaned out, and the boy rested his hands on her thick thighs and started to push his hips down. His cock was being driven nearly straight down into her pussy before curving up to kiss her cervix. “AAAahhnnn! Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!!!” 

He quickly got into a rhythm, drilling her pussy as she gripped her ankles and her pussy gushed. Her fluids soaked his cock, and her pelvis was a sticky mess of fluids. Cum that had leaked out from his first penetration, and plenty of her own juices. He just kept hammering into her over and over. She lost control.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh GOD! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck your mommy! Oh god breed me Sammy! Don’t stop! Cum in me again and again and again! Put your thick cream in mommy and KNOCK ME UP SAMMY!!” She moaned out the almost delirious ramble as the boy just silently pumped away. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to try and talk dirty to her, but he was just overwhelmed!

He was balls deep in his own mother! Step-mom? She’d raised him for years, and now he was nearly a foot deep in her guts, and she was going crazy! It was the single best moment of his young life, and that was before she started moaning like a crazy Chinese banshee and demanding he put a baby in her! 

The thought of that. His slutty chink mommy, dressing like he wanted, acting like he’d always dreamed,a nd walking around witha big round pregnant belly?!

“Ugn! Ung! Ung! M-m-m-moommyyy!!” Samuel moaned out a word he’d sworn to never even think, let alone moan it in orgasmic jubilation as he came deep inside his shrieking bimbo whore of a mother!

Cindy was moaning, her eyes tearing up, and her mouth was dry. Samuel was calling her mommy, and fucking her ching chong bimbo brains out! She knew this was the start of her new life, and she was so excited… 

When he finally collapsed onto her, his face buried between her tits. The soft pillows slick with oil and sweat, he moaned… and started to fall asleep right there, still buried to the hilt in her.

____________________________________________________________________________

It took several days for Sheena to get over to visit her sister. She’d tried to call her, and it took several attempts to get Cindy to answer. But the woman said she was fine. Absolutely fine… When Sheena tried to bring up what she saw, Cindy would change the topic, or wave it away claiming nothing strange had happened. 

At one point she tried to just ask how Samuel was, and Cindy had been nothing but giddy. He was doing well! School was always good for the boy, he was trying out for a few sports and she knew he’d have his pick. Samuel was great… She changed the subject again though. Talking about trying to work a bit more around the house, to be a better mom, get back into cooking, and maybe a diet. She wanted to lose some weight, but not too much.

“Not too much? What do you mean?” She asked, confused. 

“Well I like my curves… and so does Sammy…” the woman had gotten a little red there. And Sheena’s heart started to pound. “Anyway I feel a lot healthier! I also have a lot more protein in my diet now too, so I’m putting on some muscle!” She grinned as she curled a bicep that looked about the same. Sheena did notice that her nails had been professionally done. Cindy really was trying to up her looks. 

Finally the woman arrived and knocked on the door.

When it opened, it was Samuel. Her eyes went wide, unsure what to say. Samuel was standing there wearing a t-shirt and a pair of loose shorts. “Oh… Hey auntie.” He said it, as he looked her over. She’d been onced over by a thousand guys, but not once by a twelve year old. And worse, something about his gaze reminded her of not just any guy, but one of the truly scary ones. The hot ones, the ones that always left with a girl, if not a couple. And she was usually one of them… The guy’s who even ghosted her, rather than the other way around.

She swallowed, and he grinned before his eyes came back up.

Sheena was a hottie. She was 31, but could easily pass for a college student, and got carded non stop. Her pale skin was offset by well applied makeup. You’d think she’d have chilled out on the makeup and outfit when checking out on… what she’d seen. But no, her lips were pink, her eyeshadow on point, and her outfit? She looked like she was ready to hit the club next. 

A slinky number in a dark shade of lavender that emphasized her nice hips and the swell of d cup breasts. Her form was overall slender, standing 5’6. Taller and thinner than her sister, she’d always been jealous of Cindy’s curves, and had even made up for them with a surgical enhancement. She was a natural C-cup, but not anymore. In this way she was even more of a bimbo than the Boy’s mother… but then, that just meant Cindy came by it naturally.

“I… I wanted to see how Cindy is. Is she alright?” The woman’s voice got a bit quieter as she spoke, nerves taking her. How the hell did this little boy scare her? He seemed confident yeah, but what the hell? But he just smiled at her then, a wide grin with nothing sinister about it. 

“Sure! She’s doing the dishes, we just had dinner.” The boy led the way in, Sheena didn’t bother taking off her heels, she was nervous as hell and could run pretty fast in them if she had to. She was that kind of gir.

“Hey mom! It's Aunt Sheena.” Samuel’s voice rang through the house. Cindy was just bending over to put a plate into the dishwasher. She had to bend a bit more in her heels, and she felt a bit silly making it in this outfit, but it was fine. She straightened up and smiled at the entrance to the kitchen as they came in.

Sheena came in and froze looking at her with a bewildered expression. “Hey Sheena, it's good to see you in person for once instead of on a screen.” Sheena just blinked, but gave a weak nod as her sister stepped up and gave her a hug. “Are you alright? I know you’re probably worried, but I’m alright, I promise. “ She smiled for her sister. 

The thinner girl looked at her sister, only a few inches shorter… “What are you wearing…?” 

Cindy pursed her lips, wanting to bite them, but dreading ruining her thick golden lipstick already. “Well… Sammy picked it.” It was hard to see through the thick powder, but as the flush krept into her neck it was clear she was blushing badly. 

“But… We’re Chinese sis!” Came her younger sister's plaintive cry. Her hair was normal… a tight bun, just a few loose strands to frame her heart shaped face, held in place by a pair of lacquered chopsticks. From the neck down it was full on bimbo. Because Cindy was wearing the slinkiest fitting Kimono the woman had ever seen.. 

It was a black, red, and gold. The collar was wide open to show off her slender neck and shoulders, and plunged down to reveal the upper half of her heaving bosom. But that also made it clear that under it was a form fitting full body set of fishnets. The bottom of the kimono went to just below her hips, and seemed to straddle a dangerous line. Any lower and her full fishnet covered breasts would be revealed, and any higher, and so would her pussy.

And on her feet, a pair of platform stripper heels that propped the short stack up to dangerous levels. But her sister had plenty of experience on heels, if not quite this tall and didn’t seem in any danger of falling. 

“Yeah, but it's super hot! Mom really looks like a proper bimbo now!” Samuel backed his words up by giving his mother a smack on the ass. The woman jumped slightly, but only smiled, and rolled her eyes, not bothered in the least by it or the shocked expression on her sister's face.

But as expected, the motion caused the dress to dipp. Two nipples appeared, both of them completely stiff. She was more turned on by being on display than she let on. She gave a small sigh, and pulled it up. Going too far this time, and her sister got a view of… apparently crotchless fishnets. Cindy’s bare vagina was on full display in an open groove that no doubt went back to her ass for easy access to her holes.

“Oh my god…” Sheena finally had to say, a hand to her mouth. Her sister sighed. 

“It's ok Sheena, really. I… I’m so happy now.” And her voice was so sincere it shook the taller woman. Samuel just laughed. 

“Ok mom, I’m gonna head up stairs and give you two some space… ok?” The woman turned her head, smiling brightly at her son. 

“Of course baby. Give mommy a kiss first?” The boy actually flushed a bit, but stepped closer. 

Cindy bent over, and put both of her hands gently on her step-sons face. Her long golden nails on his cheeks, and she pressed her mouth to his in a long wet kiss. It started just lip to lip, then the woman turned her head to the side, mouths opened and they hungrily explored each other's mouth. It wasn’t just a show for her sister, this was how they kissed. Lustily, hungry for each other. And ridiculously taboo… and it got worse as the boy reached out and shoved a hand into his mothers top to shamelessly squeeze one of her breasts. 

When the kiss broke, Cindy let out a small moan. Some of her golden lipstick was on Samuel’s mouth, and he grinned as he left. His mother noticed the boy’s stiff bulge, and knew she’d better not keep him waiting too long. She wondered if Sheena had… Sheena most definitely had noticed the massive tent in the preteens pants, a cock print like nothing she’d ever seen. 

She’d tried to convince herself that what she’d seen on her phone had been… some kind of delusion! But it seemed not…

Sheena was breathing a bit hard herself, and it felt so wrong to admit she was turned on. 

“So… yeah, our relationship has changed. A lot… but I’m so happy now. He’s… he’s everything I ever wanted Sheena.” Her deep blush came back, and the horny milf smiled. 

“I… I see. Well.. wow. Um... “ She desperately struggled to think of what to say, maybe change the subject?! “You… you do look… pretty hot sis. If a bit, um… silly.” 

Cindy laughed at that. “I know I look good! I always have… I just kind of forgot about it for a little while, but Sammy made me remember how good it was to feel sexy.” She did a little spin. “And I know it's silly, but I think that's why he chose it. Heh, he knows deep down I’m just a chink slut, and he rubs it right in my face…” Her voice got husky and it was disturbing to think the woman was talking about a 12 year old boy, her own 12 year old step-son no less!

Fuck, why was Sheena’s mouth watering? “I… well… I mean, I guess I’ve worn something similar a time or two…” The younger woman looked away, a bit of red in her cheeks now. She’d worn some truly slutty outfits, usually for fun, or even a little money with a sugar daddy. But it seemed like her sister was living life in a nonstop slut fest. She started to feel a little envious for some reason.

Cindy giggled a bit and nodded. “See! It’s not so weird. I don’t care if it's silly, that's half the fun. He doesn’t care, he just wants me to be a sexy ching chong bimbo mommy… and I love it.” She shook her head a bit, amazed at her own delight at being so.

Sheena felt like she was drowning in the absurd situation and grabbed onto the last bit of normality she could. “Well… I hope your diet is going well at least. I know you want to fit into… even tighter outfits than this, right?” She said it with a bit of suppressed jealousy thinking about her sister’s 24/7 slut wear. But she playfully poked her sister in the belly. Sure enough it was rounded there, a pot belly that pushed out at the tie of the kimono, but was honestly almost not noticeable under the heavy curve of her bust.

Cindy raised an eyebrow and gave her a strange look. “Actually… my diet is going well, but honestly I’ll have to find outfits that have more space.” Sheena narrowed her eyes, and then Cindy put both her hands on her belly. “I’ve been looking up maternity lingerie recently..” She looked away with a blush.

Sheena stumbled back, mouth agape. “N-no way… Cindy! You’re…? With… With Sammy?!” She felt like she was about to start hyperventilating. She’d been in denial for a while. And even seeing the two of them, that kiss, or her big sister dressed like a high end asian hooker… none of it quite took hold in the shell shocked woman’s mind till this news. 

Cindy walked up to her and took her hands… “It's ok sis… c’mon. Why don’t you come up stairs with me.” She didn’t want to… But she was also so curious it was maddening. 

Cindy didn’t try to force her, the shorter woman. Pregnant and wearing preposterously slutty heels made her was up to her bedroom casually, her hips swaying delightfully all the way. Her sister followed in a daze… she caught sight at this angle of her own sister's bare pussy. It was shaved smooth, and glistening… She was really, really turned on.

And walking into the room she found out why. Samuel was sitting on the end of the bed with his cell phone. He was just in the middle of taking a dick pic when the door opened. “Hey, there you are!” He twisted and bounced up to stand on the edge of the bed, his monstrous white cock pointed at the two women. “Oh… you did bring Auntie… nice. Heh, I still wanna go first with you mom. I’ve been wanting to get you out of that outfit since I got home from school…”

Sheena stared at the boy, naked and holding in both hands the biggest cock she’d ever seen. Her knees shook and the notorious man eater could feel her resolve melting. “Oh my god…” 

Her big sister bent over and whispered in her ear. “Don’t worry, when I’ve had a turn you can get a nice belly full too… And we can both be a pair of naughty knocked up chink sluts for my boy.” She caressed her little sister's stomach for a moment, and the younger woman looked to the boy. “My little stud and his perfect white cock…” Cindy breathed the words as Samuel grinned down at them, one eyebrow raised and his girthy cock drooling precum at the sight of not one, but two ching chong bimbo’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this Commission, and with the clients enthusiastic support I went back and added a extra chunk to it before posting. So its pretty big, and a lot of fun!
> 
> Comments and Criticism are always welcome, please enjoy!


End file.
